


Welcome to My Cage Little Lover

by hrewannabe



Series: A Feeling I've Never Felt Before [5]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Bar Fight, Bars, Date Night, F/F, Fighting, Kissing, LARP, Let her get laid eventually gosh darn it, Motorcycles, NPCs - Freeform, Player characters - Freeform, horny on main, star-crossed lovers, they're gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hrewannabe/pseuds/hrewannabe
Summary: Sometimes the beast sits to close to the surface, makes Nike's skin crawl, leaves her irrationally angry at the world around her.Unfortunately tonight is date night and the cute Brujah from the Staunton Camarilla state is coming over.





	Welcome to My Cage Little Lover

Becca meets Nike at Benny’s.

It’s become their meeting place, not that Nike minds, loves watching the tall blonde’s eyes dilate when she has a pool cue in her hands. Doesn’t think anything about the fact that the blonde is always hesitant to meet in Staunton, or that she doesn’t invite her back to her domain.  Just accepts it as a fact and moves on with it. It’s a game of cat and mouse, she can’t get attached. Nike has to remind herself that Becca is a _Camarilla_ Brujah, she wants her to hurry up and switch sides. Wants to watch the blonde all the time. Wants too- **No**! Nike looks around the bar, _no_. She has to calm down, she has a date tonight. ‘With Becca’ Eros’ voice hisses in her mind, a mental reminder. His voice drips with venom, makes Nike shiver, and then she was there.

She comes bounding through the door. Her bright blonde hair is mused from the wind, eyes scanning the room pausing on Stan before sweeping towards the pool tables and lighting on Nike. Then the tall stocky girl is stalking over, slight swagger to her step. Nike takes the time to take in the girl’s appearance. She’s dressed in a dark leather vest this time, a white tank top underneath and Nike feels like she’s seeing Becca again for the first time, but the air is cold, and there’s snow outside on the ground, the sound of the pub drags her away from the memory. Lets a smirk play on her lips as she continues to watch her, enjoys the dark skinny jeans clinging to the girls thighs and calves. Nike wants her so bad, has had a rubbish night and the thought of the blonde had been the only redeeming factor.  When Becca reaches her the girl grins, and Nike twists the pool stick between her hands and watches her pupils dilate, does it for that express purpose.  Watches the grin fall from her lips as a small tongue slips out to wet her lips, Nike feels a dark satisfaction at the action. Twists the pool cue again, maneuvers so that she’s leaning her weight onto the wood.

“So, ah-“Becca breathes out, face a little flushed. “I, um, well. Plans tonight? Biking and some star gazing? I’ve got, ah, I’ve got some blood packed from Ar-from home!” she stutters out and Nike wants to giggle, refrains. Decide to give the Camarilla girl a break and sits the pool cue on the table, catches a glimpse of Eros from out of the corner of her eye and her anger bubbles right back up to the surface. She doesn’t understand why the blond cherubic vampire had been asked down. She can see him smirking, sees the way he’s starting to get up from his seat and she pulls the taller blonde girl in her arms.

“Wanna ditch your plans?” Nike asks voice dropping, rests her head on Becca’s shoulder. Enjoys the full body shiver the girl does at her actions. “You’ve planned every outing, let me... let me take control for once?” Drags her hand from Becca’s shoulder down her sides, watches Eros stick out his tongue and turn back around to talk to Stan. She rolls her eyes, pulls back so she can watch Becca’s expression. The girls’ pupils are blown wide, like Nike had given her a drink from one of her personal ghouls. Watches her face turn red. Nike feels a shiver go down her spine, _fuck, want her to look like that all the time._ Watches Becca pull back further. Watches her mouth open to speak and sees the sharp tip of dropped fangs, _excitement_ feels another shiver hit her spine, feels a heat pooling.

“I uh- I think that, okay” Becca mumbles looking at the ground and Nike lets loose a laugh at that. Watches Becca’s eyes flit up to make eye contact and open her mouth were sharp fangs are still present. “I’d uh, I’d like that. You um… taking control” and Nike has to fight a giggle again, because _hot damn_ is the tall stocky girl melting. Didn’t think that pupils could get so blown, the blue of her eyes are thin slivers, and Nike wants to reach out and, no the beast is lurking so close. _Too close_. It’s a ripple under her skin, feels like her skin is itching, no matter how breath taking the pretty blonde is, she’s still raging, still angry, still dangerous in this moment. She’s as angry as the inhuman thing living in her breast. She takes a step back, can’t be so close in this moment, but then Eros is catching her eye again and she has to shake herself out of it, because if Becca looks over she’ll see him. Want to meet him, Camarilla girls have always been nosy, have always been curious about things that don’t’ about sharks circling or drawing attention.

“Well then! Let’s ditch this popsicle joint” Nike says grabbing Becca’s hand and dragging her out of the bar. Grabs her jacket and swinging it over her shoulder. “Got your smokes?” she asks.

“Yeah, in my pants pocket.” Nike glances back in time to see bits of fang still peeking out from soft lips and has to bite her lip.

“Don’t worry about your bike, we’re taking mine” and pulls the girl close to press a hard kiss to her jawline, lets her fangs drop for the slightest moment to drag and then continues walking towards her bike. Becca’s stopped still, she gives a small tug at Becca’s hand for a moment to get the girl to move.

When they reach the bike, the beast is roaring. Her control is melting. Wants to march back into Benny’s and rip Eros limb from limb, wants to grab his curly blond hair and shove his face into a truck stop urinal.  Wants to takes Eros and beat him into dust, doesn’t think a stake would do him the service she so desperately wants to do him. She picks up her spare helmet, barely has enough control to not shove it into Becca’s arms hard enough to send her off balance and shoves her own down over her ponytail. Glances back at her, feels sorry for the harshness of her actions, but _the beast._

“Come on Becca, don’t you wanna ride my motorcycle?” and she’s tossing a leg over the side and waiting.

The harsh dark light of the parking lot makes it hard to see Becca’s face, but she’s still standing there hands holding the helmet. Nike wants a Polaroid, the sight of her calms the beast for a moment. Wants to drink in the sight of the leather jacket and helmet and the way the street lights light up her blonde hair, is sure that her face is redder than it had been inside the bar. Wants to gently brush hair out of her face and pull the helmet down after kissing her hard, wants something sweet in the future, but then she shifts and the light is gone and the beast is back to the forefront, the moment of peace vanished and the beast is clamoring, asking for something decadent, wants to push her down or up against the bike. Wants to feel fangs digging into skin, the rush of Becca and what comes with fighting and nails scratching down skin, of mouthing sensitive skin until it bruises.

“-ke? Nike?” and Becca has a hand on her shoulder. When did she move? She missed the sight of her moving? Is the beast really so close to the surface, maybe, maybe going out isn’t such a good idea and then Becca is swinging her leg over the bike, closing in on Nike, scooting in close and she has the irrational thought that she needs to inhale. Needs to do something other than-there’s the annoying sound of helmets clinking together and a growls slips out from between her teeth.

“Sorry” she mutters and then she’s ripping of the helmet and tossing it onto the ground. “Fuck it!” And she’s whirling around and trying so hard to be gentle, but she’s tugging off Becca’s helmet and revving the bike. Feels Becca scoot even closer, oddly warm against her back, arms tucked around her waist. They’re spinning out of the parking lot before Becca can lean her chin onto Nike’s shoulder, but when she does the bike speeds up.

 

They’re pulling into Lexington, and she can feel Becca’s arms tighten around her stomach. The feeling of the Brujah pressed tight had quelled the beast, and she had felt calm enough to laugh into the wind, wonders if Becca had been as excited about her sliding up behind her on her own bike the way she had. She’s swinging the bike into a dark parking lot, engine a soft hum now and then she’s swinging a leg over the side, and offering Becca a hand to help her off. The beast is back. Makes her want to press the taller girl against the bike again, make her want to run nails down her bare arms, makes her want to push into her space, crowd her, leave marks for everyone.

She’s backing up, doesn’t want to be that close, doesn’t want to think about how much- how dark things are getting. Had actually pressed the stocky girl up against the bike in the middle of her thoughts, the blonde is running her hands down her sides and following after her retreat. Makes a movement to grab her hands and Nike moves her just a little bit to quick, acts like she doesn’t see the hurt flashing, but it eats at her and then she’s turning around to grab her hand. Fingers intertwining, calloused hands clasped with hers and Nike has to shove down the elated feeling that’s trying to rise. Watches Becca toss her a shy smile, uncertain after the way she had deftly avoided her hands. Nike offers her a sly one and tugs her forward.

“When we get there don’t worry about anything that happens. I’ll be fine, you don’t have to participate or anything”

“Participate in what?” Becca’s voice echoes out into the clear parking lot.

“It’s actually probably better if you don’t but, I wanted to share this with you, sorry if it nots going to be as interesting as stars or something like that. It should be up your alley though, you’re a brujah after all” she toss her head back and laughs.

Then they’re stomping through grass, coming up on a small building a door open with light pouring out. The light illuminants three girls leaning against a wall lighting up a pack of cigarettes, the shortest girl watches them approach. Nike doesn’t offer a wave just swans right by them and through the door and feels the beast shiver in delight and she has to turn and look at Becca wants to watch her face take in the bar.

The blonde’s jaw is dropping, no fangs peek out and Nike finds herself slightly disappointed by their lack of appearance. The blonde is starting with the bar drinking in the way that Brujah and various vampires are strung out, watches her gaze sweep the floor taking in tables and then the stairs leading down to the ring where a group of ghouls are sweeping and bringing out new furniture. Watches her eyes go wide as she takes in a few of the ghouls sweeping up dust and dragging sluggish vampires out of the arena. “Come on babe, let’s get you settled before the next round starts” and Nike is tangling her fingers even tighter with Becca’s and dragging her to a table. Pushes the girl down into the chair, has the brief thought that this is the calmest, easiest the girl has ever been with her, wanders why Becca is so calm, so okay with another vampire so close to her neck, so okay with her shoving her into things, and taking her places without letting her know why. Leans into the girl’s space to rest her head near the blonde’s shoulder, and sits down in her lap, raises a hand to Becca’s face, pushes a hand into  fine blond hair and presses in. “If you want anything to drink go to the bartender and tell them to put it on Nike Sullivan’s tab, sorry if this is a shit date, but I don’t think stargazing would have fixed any of this” and she withdraws her hand from Becca’s hair and is pressing in again to press a hard kiss to her neck before pulling back and standing up. She straightens her spine, looks around the room cold challenge in her eyes for anyone looking at Becca before turning her gaze to the center of the room.

Contestants are already headed over, she watches them enter the ring, a few are grabbing glass shards from the floor of the arena, one is flicking open a pocket knife, another has bloody wrappings around their knuckles. Nike shrugs off her jacket and lays it on the table, flashes a crooked grin at Becca and is sauntering over to the rails. Grabs an empty bottle on the way over and breaks it before swinging over and landing in the arena. Sizes up her opponents and dives in.

Fighting dirty, letting loose is the easiest thing in the world. Letting the beast off of the tight tight chain she keeps it on is so easy, all she has to do is let go. So she does. This bar is her favorite, everyone comes here to fight, there’s no repercussions at this one for going too far, everyone here has a death wish, their beasts are all too close to the surface, there’s a girl on the other side of the arena ripping thick nails through a man’s stomach laughing as he turns to dust. Nike has already lost the broken bottle, discarded it for brute strength and the joy of ripping of limbs or bending them into impossible standards so that they’ll need to lose them or find special clans to fix them. Wants blood on her hands, wants to dig her hands inside of those she hates, or even nameless vampires or ghouls and watch the world end, wants to see everything burn. Has to pause, because the beast is going, going, gone. Enjoys in this moment the way that the eyes of those around her shrink in fear when she stalks closer, likes the way that they trip over themselves walking backward and then have to scramble on their backs. Hands reaching towards her to ward her off, and it’s so much power, the destruction at her finger tips. Enjoys the look of fear in a younger boy’s eyes as she sits upon his stomach, watches him slur out words, begging her not to, that it was a joke, that he hadn’t meant to. Enjoys the way that his neck sounds snapping in her hands.

When the brawl is over and the kindred are leaving the circle and the ghouls come out to clean up and restock the arena. Nike is swaggering off, her once clean bralette is dirty, stained with red blood and her pants are covered with dust. She’s one of the few walking off, not even a limp in her step and the other two girls from the round are giving her appreciative looks. She gives them a once over, but they both pale in comparison to Becca and one of them is a Gangrel which doesn’t mean much, but they aren’t her style. The beast is sleepy, content in ways only mass carnage and blood can sate it and some part of it rumbles at the thought of meeting Becca’s eyes after what she just accomplished. She turns away from the other female competitors and looks towards where she’d left Becca.

She swaggers over to the blonde and plops into the chair next to her, leans over to contently nuzzle into her neck. Feels like a great big cat that’s content. Sits up to looks closer at Becca when the blonde doesn’t say anything. Leans forward to catch wide blue eyes, dusty cheeks. “What was that” slips out of the girls mouth and Nike giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> The golden rule of being an ST is to flub things when you need them to work and one of the things we flub and mess with is how the beast works. For some vampires it sits closer to the surface, how close it sits, how angry how provoked the beast is depends on the vampires change, their lives prior and after the change and how they're raised as well as how hard they hold onto to their humanity. Also Nike is the NPC, I just have players who are invested in her relationship with a PC and players that are invested in her continued existence.


End file.
